the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeva Briggs
Appearance Personality Aeva Aria Briggs is often spoken of being a bit of an enigma, even among those who are close enough to know her quite well. She is seen as very polite and quite amiable to those around her, but she also comes off as rather stand-offish and distant from others. She's described as having a 'look but don't touch' kind of personality, preferring to distance herself emotionally and sometimes physically from others. The same cannot be said of those whom she has adopted as her sons and daughters, as she often acts very matronly and motherly to them, holding them close to her heart and cherishing them all. She loves them with every fiber of her heart and being, and treats them all with kindness, respect, and equality, she does not favor one over the other. Aeva has often stated that she has always wanted to raise a family, but couldn't do it on her own. When she had been engineered and created to be an indestructible superweapon, she was gifted with the ability of essentially being immortal. After peaking at maturity at a set age, she would no longer physically age, though her mental capabilities would continue to develop over time. However, she was purposely engineered so that her reproductive capabilities would essentially become null, rendering her barren and unable to bear children on her own. She bears great wisdom and indulges herself in knowledge, capable of learning and adapting to almost any situation, though her body is forever frozen in time and will never continue to age. No one really knows where Aeva Briggs really came from, not even her adopted 'family'. When asked how she became the leader of their small, tight-knit organization, they would often answer, "We honestly don't know... One day she came in, and just... established herself. We've never complained about it, she's proven herself to be a great leader and she takes good care of us." ''She rarely talks about her past, but she admits that she has come to learn a great deal over many years. Aeva believes herself to be a good judge of character, and often says that the most important quality she judges a person on is the measure of which they trust her as she trusts them. Aeva's lack of complete trust in others isn't unjustified, she rarely speaks of her past to others, but she states that her ability to place her undivided trust was horribly betrayed by the one whom she had been more close to than anyone in the world. Aeva and her 'twin' sister, Malva, had been created around roughly the same time as one another, and though they weren't related by blood, they treated each other as if they truly had been twin siblings. They spent every waking hour together, and during the night they would sleep curled up in each other's arms. They ran away together, lived together, and swore to survive against the harsh world around them together. Aeva and Malva were adopted by a couple, who were also co-op leaders of a widespread organization in their realm that's comparable to Japan's yakuza clan. It was around that time that Aeva and Malva grew apart, their father needed someone to succeed him as the clan's leader when he passed on. Though they looked fairly alike, the 'twin' sisters differed vastly in personality, and he believed the wise, level-headed Aeva would be a more befitting successor to their 'family' than the reckless, chaotic Malva. Malva developed a resentment for Aeva over time, despite the idea that they had been created to be relatively the same, she always felt that Aeva was stronger and more capable than she ever hoped to be. She hated living in her sister's shadow, and sought to undermine Aeva so she could take over the role of successor for herself. Malva murdered their adopted parents in secret, and forged the details of the crime to make it appear that Aeva was the guilty one. She turned the other members of the organization against Aeva, knowing that if she couldn't outmatch her sister with strength, she could outmatch her with cunning and numbers. Aeva was appalled when she discovered her sister's treachery, and felt utterly betrayed that the one who she had lived with together for so long would suddenly turn on her like this. With every member of her 'family' against her aside from a select few who remained loyal to her, Aeva and her supporters fled, crossing over continents and dimensions to find refuge. She eventually settled in a new dimension, adopting a small group of freelancing vigilantes and establishing herself as their leader. Aeva is very slow to trust when it comes to others, but those who prove time and time again to be reliable gain her undivided respect, and breaking it is the equivalent of a death sentence. Aeva is not the kind of person who makes idle threats, if you betray her, she will do whatever it takes to put an end to you. ''"To me, family is a double-edged sword... They can be the best of friends, reliable, loving, and supportive of you even under dire circumstances... However, family can become one of your worst enemies, and one of the greatest weapons that can be exploited against you... Malva taught me that brutal lesson long ago... I haven't forgotten it, and I never will..." -Aeva Briggs